


Home

by DuckieLuver07, Lulu_Horan



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Bestiality, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Liam is a vet, Loneliness, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, Sassy Louis, Sassy Niall, Slow Burn, Smut, Threesome, Thruple, Together forever, Werewolf, at first anyway, beastiality, because werewolves age differently, but not really, kinda underage, never know how to spell that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckieLuver07/pseuds/DuckieLuver07, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: Niall is a werewolf on the run from his pack. He stumbles his way into Harry's life as his pet, and is so grateful that he does. He just has to make sure Harry doesn't find out his secret.Featuring Lirry love and eventual Narriam.





	1. i was stumbling, looking in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Niall and Harry meet.

Niall didn't know how long he'd been running. It had been a couple of days at least. He'd bathed in a river a few times to mask his scent. He couldn't believe his pack turned their backs on him. They all wanted him dead. With that thought, he pushed himself as hard as he could, until he collapsed panting. He hadn't eaten in 3 days and knew that he was going to die soon if he didn't get food. He shook out his sandy fur and sniffed the air. There was a strong scent of humans in the air. He limped to the closest house and maneuvered into the backyard, where he laid down and couldn't help whimpering in hunger and pain. He looked up when the back door opened and he heard a man gasp. The man was gorgeous, but all Niall could do was whine. Blood dotted the concrete that he laid on. He leaned down and lapped at his bleeding paw pads.

When he looked up again, the man had bought out a metal bowl of meatloaf and another bowl of water. “Aw, poor baby,” he cooed as he placed the bowls down. The man watched as Niall wolfed down the food and lapped up the water. When he was done, Niall licked at the man’s large hand in thanks. “Aww, you’re a friendly boy, aren’t you?” The man smiled at him, his dimples popping. “You don’t look like you belong to anyone…so you can stay with me! You must be a large husky mix, aren’t you? Yes you are!” Niall wanted to purr as he leaned into the nice man’s warm hands. They were large, and scratched gently at his ears. "You look really tired, boy. Do you mind sleeping out here tonight? I'll give you a bath in the morning but it's too cold for one now." The man spoke to the dog as if it could understand him.

All Niall could do was nod, forgetting how weird that was for a dog to do, and yawn. He was completely exhausted. His paws were sore and torn. Now that he’d eaten, he was sure that they would heal quickly.

Meanwhile, the human blinked, wondering if he really saw the dog nod, but shrugged it off. It had been a long day, and he was probably seeing things. He gave the dog a little more water and a blanket to lie on. "Goodnight boy, I'll see you in the morning," he cooed, giving him another scratch behind the ears.

Niall limped onto the blanket and curled up, closing his eyes. It was still cold outside, but somehow, he felt warmer. He smiled slightly as he drifted off, thinking of the kind human inside. His generosity and warm touch spread to Niall’s heart, making him feel warmer and less lonely.

~*~

Niall woke when the sun was bright and high in the sky. He smiled again when he saw where he was. So the night before hadn’t been a dream. He yawned and stretched, relieved when his paws didn’t hurt as badly as before. He was eager to see the lovely human from last night. Now that he was rested, his senses were better and he could properly thank him…again. 

Unknown to the wolf, the man had been up hours before eating breakfast and doing his morning yoga after checking on his new friend. When he saw Niall was awake, the man came out with bandages, a bucket of water, and shampoo. "Okay boy, let's get you clean and bandaged up," he said, setting his supplies down and giving him a pat.

Niall got to his feet with a whimper. He was still in a lot of pain, even though his paws had healed. He’d worn out his muscles from the hundreds of miles he’d ran away from his pack.

The man carefully washed him and bandaged his injuries as best he could. "Maybe I should take you to the vet," he murmured. "I'm not the best at this."  
Niall nodded again, licking his face to show his appreciation. In the morning light, the human was even more handsome.

"Okay,” he laughed. "Let's get you in the car then."

Niall followed the human into the house and out the front door into the car. He laid across the backseat and panted.

"You must have belonged to someone at some point," the man mused aloud. "You're really comfortable with all this."

Niall snorted and rolled his eyes before going back to panting. He had no idea. The human turned on the radio and sang along as they drove to the vet. "Oh! You need a name for the paperwork! Hmm... I suppose calling you Limpy would be a little mean, huh?" He let out a laugh when Niall just whined. "Okay, okay. Not that, then. How about 'Wolfy'? You know, because you look a bit like a wolf?"

Niall licked at the back of the man’s arm before resting his head on his paws. He could live with that name.

“Wolfy it is!" he exclaimed excitedly when he got Niall’s approval. They drove up to the vet office and the human helped Niall get out of the car, carrying him inside. "Hi, I need to get my dog looked at," he told the receptionist.

"Do you have an appointment?" she chirped pleasantly.

"Umm no. I just found him last night in my backyard. He was really hurt though."

"Oh poor thing!" She peeked at him over the counter. "He's really well behaved."

Niall was sitting next to Harry, still panting lightly. It was hot being a wolf.

"Okay, well we'll give him an exam and see if he's microchipped. Our vets are with other patients right now, but we'll call you as soon as one is free! I just have a few questions so that I can put you in our system.”

“Okay, no problem.”

“Name?”

“Harry Styles. My dog’s name is Wolfy.”

Oh, so that was the human’s name. Niall thought it suited him somehow.

"Thank you," Harry said, petting Niall again. "Just wait, Wolfy, they'll have you all fixed up soon." Niall leaned on Harry’s leg, reveling in the attention.

"Does he want some treats? He's such a good boy!" The receptionist came out with fake bacon strips, which Niall turned away from when she tried to feed it to him.

"He must be a little picky," Harry laughed. "He ate the meatloaf I gave him last night just fine."

She laughed too. "I have some chicken from lunch. Mind if I give him some?"

"He'd probably appreciate that, thanks."

She nodded and scurried off, returning with a chicken leg, offering him the whole thing. Niall took it gratefully and started eating it.

"Aww, you like that Wolfy'?" Harry asked. "Good boy."

Niall had eaten the whole thing and was gnawing on the rest of the bone when they were called back. He finished eating his bone and laid patiently on the floor while Harry filled out paperwork. Most of it, he couldn't even finish because he didn't know the answer.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Payne, but you can call me Liam!" The vet walked in with a large smile.

"Hi, I'm Harry and this is Wolfy. He showed up in my backyard last night really hurt."

"Oh no! Is he friendly?" Liam smiled at the gorgeous dog, holding his hand out. Niall didn't sniff it, just yawned boredly and moved to cuddle up with Harry.

"Yeah. He's really good at following directions too," Harry said.

"Alright then. Come, Wolfy. Good boy!" He cooed and started examining Niall. "He looks pretty scratched up. Let's see if he's microchipped." Liam waved the wand over his back. "Nope, so I guess he's all yours if you want him. I also suggest neutering him."

Niall let out a vicious growl, his lip curling and ears laying flat. No one would ever take his balls as long as he was alive. He would rip their limbs off and feast on them. He would roll around in their blood. He would--

"Hmm... Maybe we'll wait on that one. Does he need anything else for me to keep him?"

Oh. Niall calmed down and resumed panting.

"Just his vaccines. We can get that done today."

Niall backed away and hid under Harry's chair, whining pitifully. He hated needles.

"Don't worry baby,” Harry cooed, thinking his dog was extremely intelligent to know what they were talking about. He must have had vaccines before. “It's just a few shots. I've gotten vaccines before, everybody does."

"I’ve got to tell you, he's a strange looking dog. Looks more like a wolf honestly." Liam drew up the vaccines. "Well, after his vaccines, I'll stitch him up and send you on your way! Come here, Wolfy!"

Niall stubbornly shook his head. There was no way.

"Umm... Maybe you can just stitch him up today and once he's had a few days to get comfortable I'll bring him back?" Harry suggested, not wanting to make Wolfy hate him so soon after acquiring him.

Liam smiled in understanding. "Of course." He put the vaccines away. "Come here, Wolfy!"  
Niall willingly went to Liam, who looked more closely at him. "Do you mind if we shave him down?"

"All of him?" Harry studied the dog, who didn't seem to be protesting. "I guess not. It'll probably be easier, huh?"

Niall looked calm as Liam pulled out the clippers and shaved him, moving when necessary and not protesting in the slightest. Some of his fur was matted from being unable to take care of himself for a while. Better to start all over.

"Okay, we don't even need to stitch him, we're just gonna use some skin glue, okay?"

"Ok. That won't hurt him, right?"

"Nah. Maybe a bit when I pinch the skin together, but much less than stitches would."

Niall only let out tiny whines as Liam patched him up, but held still for the doctor, knowing that he was only trying to help.

"I'd say he's a Husky mix. They're all huge babies," Liam chuckled. "Alright he's all good to go. Any questions for me?"

"Is there anything I need to do for him after this? Or just treat him carefully?"

"Don't exercise him too hard for the next two weeks. Make sure he's eating alright. Any coughing, sneezing, vomiting or diarrhea, bring him back in okay?"

"Okay. I'll do that. Thank you," he shook the doctors hand and helped Wolfy out.

Niall waited patiently as Harry paid.

"Bring him in in about 2 weeks for a follow-up.” The receptionist smiled at Harry and down at Niall again.

"Will do, thank you." Harry smiled and walked out.

Niall trotted back to the car, hopping in the backseat.

"Okay boy, we'll just stop at the pet store real quick and get you some stuff," Harry told him, pulling out of the parking lot and driving over to a nearby pet store.

Niall panted happily in the backseat, following Harry into the store after he parked.

"I'm sorry sir," an employee stopped him. "All dogs must be leashed in the store.”

"Oh. Umm...I don't have a leash for him yet," Harry said awkwardly. “I’m just about to buy him one.”

"I'm going to pick one out, you can pay at the counter. Wait here." He returned a minute later with a navy blue leash and collar set.

Harry took the leash and collar and put it on Wolfy, who held still for him. "Good boy, now let's go pick out some things."

Niall trotted next to him and growled whenever Harry tried to pick out a brand of dog food.

"Well then, what do you want to eat?" Harry asked exasperated.

Niall just looked at him and panted.

"You want more of my meatloaf, don't you?" Harry sighed.

Niall barked and wagged his tail. Harry's meatloaf was delicious.

Harry laughed. "Okay buddy. I get the hint. Let's just get the other things." Harry grabbed a comfy blanket, a few toys, and a food and water dish.

Niall was happy that he ended up with Harry. The man was so kind, and wasn’t bad to look at either. If only he could be human…

"Okay boy. Is that all you need?" Harry asked before they got in line to pay.

Niall wagged his tail happily as they left the store. He laid across the seat and closed his eyes, feeling rather tired.

Harry drove them home and unpacked Niall’s new things. He helped Niall out of the car and into his new home. He gave him a tour of the house, showing him where everything was. "And this is my room. You can sleep in here if you want," Harry explained.

Niall looked up at him and nodded, sitting next to Harry's bed.

"Ok, it's about lunch time. Let's get something to eat!"

Niall followed Harry to the kitchen and sat next to the counter.

Harry whipped up some lunch from leftovers and put Niall’s share into his new bowl. For his own lunch, he sat at the table.

Niall laid down next to him and ate languidly, and very neatly. It was a meatloaf sandwich Harry had smushed up for him, with mostly meat in it. It was delicious and Niall licked the bowl when he was done.

"You good boy?" Harry asked. "You wanna take a nap? It's been a big day for you."

Niall wagged his tail and licked Harry's arm. He was nearly half his height and Niall could tell Harry wasn't short.

"Ok, I have a comfy blanket for you, but if you don't like that, we can figure something else out." Harry had really gotten into the habit of talking to Wolfy like he could answer him. "How about we put it by the window for now?"

Niall nodded and went over to the window, waiting for the blanket.

Harry blinked in surprise before grabbing the blanket and folding it into a comfy pile for the dog. "Ok Wolfy, you get some rest. I'm going to do some work in my study, just call if you need me." He scratched the dog’s head and went to his room.

Niall settled himself onto the blanket and fell asleep. He could do this. Life as a dog was kinda fun.


	2. with an empty heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall meets Louis, who exposes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Harry feel when he finds out Niall's secret?

"Wait, what do you mean, he nodded?" Louis asked quizzically when Harry called him to talk about his new dog.

"Exactly that!” Harry exclaimed, pulling his toast from the toaster. Wolfy was napping and he needed a snack. “Actually, he's done that a few times, now that I think about it. He knows what I'm talking about and like, responds to me."

"Harry, that's not possible. He's a bloody dog! How was he at the vet?"

"Great. But he freaked out when the vet said he should be neutered. And he didn't want his vaccines either." Harry spread some avocado on his toast. 

"Are you serious? I have to meet this dog! Does he like treats?"

"No. He's a bit snobby about that. He likes meat." Harry took a bite and hummed. Delicious.

"Right. Does he like it raw or cooked? I have steak from yesterday."

"I haven't given him any raw, but I'm sure he'd like it. I think he'd like any meat really."

"Cool. I'm on my way."

“Mkay, see you soon.” Harry hung up and finished his snack.

~*~

Niall's eyes opened and he looked at the door when there was a knock. A strange man entered and hugged Harry. He wanted to growl, but didn’t want his new owner to be mad at him.

 

"Hey Louis, come on in," Harry welcomed him. "Wolfy! Come here boy! I got someone I want you to meet!"

Niall stood and stretched before trotting over and sniffing at the man suspiciously. He smelled good, clean and a bit like steak. Niall sat next to Harry and panted lightly.

"Hi, Wolfy! You're so cute, oh my god!" Louis squealed and dropped to his knees, scratching him enthusiastically behind the ears. "Wait, Harry...are you sure this is a dog?"

"What? Yeah, of course, what else could he be?" Harry laughed.

Louis stood up, feeling nervous. "I think he's a wolf, Harry. You know I work in wildlife rescue. He looks just like a wolf."

Niall let out a huff, getting annoyed at Louis. He’d only just found Harry, he didn’t want him to get spooked and kick him out because he thought he was a wild animal…even though he is.

"I don't know Louis, he's pretty tame. I doubt he's a wolf. He's just a big dog."

Louis looked at Niall, who looked him up and down and rolled his eyes in irritation. "Hey! He just rolled his eyes at me!"

"Louis, don't be silly. Dogs don't roll their eyes at people," Harry chuckled, going into the kitchen to put a kettle on.

"They don't nod their heads either. I want to see something." He pulled out the lunch he'd packed and put it on the floor. Niall walked over to it and sniffed. It smelled delicious, and he hadn't had anything other than meat in 2 days. He ate the potatoes and broccoli first and then the steak, laying down and panting happily when he was done.

"What does that prove?" Harry asked boredly, taking out two cups for tea.

"Harry, dogs don't eat broccoli."

"Why not?"

"They don't like it," he shrugged.

"Well, Wolfy does," Harry shrugged back.

"Wolfy, can you understand me?"

Niall eyed Louis and turned away with a huff. This man was trouble, trying to turn Harry against him.

"Rude!"

"Ha! I don't think he likes you," Harry laughed as he poured their tea.

"But I gave you delicious broccoli!"

"That doesn't seem to be enough," Harry noted with a smirk, handing his best friend a cuppa.

Niall walked over to Harry and nudged his hand. There was nothing he loved more than having Harry’s warm hands petting him.

"Hey boy, what do you want? Need a pet?" Harry asked, scratching behind his ears.

Niall panted happily and leaned on Harry. 

"He never jumps either, like a normal dog would.”

"Well, that would be rude, wouldn't it?” Harry sniffed. “Wolfy has better manners than that."

Niall snorted at Louis and licked Harry's arm.

"That's right. What do you want boy?"

Niall licked at him again. He pushed himself onto his hind legs and rested his paw gently on Harry's shoulder. He licked his cheek and chin.

"See Louis, he's a big sweetie. There's no wolf in him."

"He's literally a wolf, but okay." Louis rolled his eyes and took a sip.

Niall got down and laid on Harry's feet, staring at the TV. He wasn’t used to sharing Harry’s attention yet, but was quickly discovering that he didn’t like it.

"No, he's a sweetie," Harry said again.

Louis shook his head. "This wolf appeared in your backyard and you fed it."

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Call wildlife services? What if he eats you while you're sleeping?"

"He wouldn't do that, would you Wolfy?" Harry asked, squeezing Wolfy's cheeks, laughing when Niall licked and nuzzled against him.

"Alright, mate. But I'll say I told you so when we collect your bones."

Niall turned to Louis and growled, much like he had when Liam suggested to neuter him. He was beyond irritated at this point. It wasn’t even about him being a wolf or not. It was Louis threatening his new way of life…and he wasn’t having it.

"Ooh... You made Wolfy mad. Sounds like he's going to eat you, not me," Harry giggled.

"Alright, Wolfy. Jesus, show me some love. I bought you food. Truce?"

Niall huffed and went back to loving on Harry.

"Aww... It's okay Wolfy, he's a good guy. Don't worry, he won't bother you anymore."

Niall jumped onto the sofa and made himself comfortable in Harry's lap.

"He'll forgive you soon enough," Harry shrugged.

Niall laid in Harry's lap and sighed as the two men talked about mostly random things. He wasn’t listening, too distracted by Harry’s wonderful hands stroking his shorn fur.

"You're good with him. You should get him microchipped."

"I don't know... Will that hurt him?"

"I mean, a bit yeah, but what if he runs away?"

Niall growled at Louis again. This man wouldn’t learn unless Niall taught him.

"He won't do that. He loves me!"

Niall licked Harry's face reassuringly. _I’ll never leave you, Harry._

"If you say so, mate."

"We do," Harry said.

Niall couldn’t help nuzzling Harry again and licking at his chin. "See, he loves me," Harry told Louis, sticking his tongue out at him.

"You two are cute," Louis admitted with a smile. "Wait, I've got it. He's a werewolf!"

Niall stiffened in Harry's hold. This was really bad. He hadn’t pegged Louis as even the slightest bit intelligent. How had he figured out Niall’s secret so easily?

"Ha!” Harry let out a loud laugh. “You've got such a wild imagination, Louis."

Niall relaxed a bit when he realized Harry didn't believe him. It was still off-putting to have his secret put out there.

“Do I?”

"You're just jealous because Wolfy is smarter than you," Harry stuck his tongue out again.

"Oi!" Louis protested, stopping short when Niall barked out a noise that was clearly a laugh.

"What?"

"He just laughed. That was a laugh."

"What? No, he just huffed."

Louis looked at him. "Hmm...hey, Harry? Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Harry asked eagerly.

"William."

"William who?"

"William-mind your own business!"

Niall snorted at the corny joke, alongside Harry’s chuckle.

"See, he laughed!"

"Well, even if he did, it makes sense. That was a funny joke," Harry defended.

"He shouldn't understand jokes. Hey, Wolfy?"

Niall looked at him, unable to help it.

"Do you want to get vaccinated?"

Niall shook his head vehemently. He would never let anyone vaccinate him. Didn’t they understand that he was immune to most diseases, including rabies?! He wants someone to try poking him with one of their evil needles! He’ll rip their hands off, he’ll devour their flesh while they watch, he’ll—

"He really can understand us,” Harry marveled. “Do you think his last owner trained him to?"

Niall looked up at Harry and licked his chin, trying his hardest to distract Harry. As much as he didn’t want his secret found out, he didn’t want to lie to Harry either. And he definitely didn’t want to live with him if Harry wouldn’t actually want to live with a werewolf.

"How?" Louis blinked. "What about getting neutered, Wolfy?"

Niall growled, his ears lying flat. No vet would ever come close to his balls. He’ll rip out their throats, he’ll drink their blood while their hearts still beat, he’ll--

"I don't know. Some dogs are really smart. Maybe they were able to train him. Can you speak Wolfy?" Harry asked hopefully.

Niall barked.

Louis smirked. The dog was much too intelligent to just be a dog. "Are you a werewolf?"

Niall whined and ducked his head, not knowing what to do. He didn’t want them to find out, but he didn’t want to lie either.

"Is that a no?"

Niall whined again and licked Harry’s chin.

"I think that's a yes."

"Oh. Well, that's cool. Why don't you turn human then Wolfy?"

Niall ducked his head, letting out a sigh. He moved out of Harry's lap and shifted, paying no attention to his nudity. "Hello," he mumbled, picking at the couch.

"What?!" Louis was beyond shocked. Even though the werewolf theory was his, he wasn’t expecting him to actually turn.

Harry's eyes widened at the very attractive man in front of him. "Wolfy! You're a person! That's crazy! Oh... sorry for making you sleep outside," he said, embarrassed.

Niall smiled. "It's fine. I'm...I'd rather be a wolf anyway."

"Ha! I knew you were a werewolf!" Louis crossed his arms haughtily, gloating in his correct predictions.

"Louis, no one likes a show-off."

Niall chuckled. "I mean, I'd prefer to be a wolf, if you don't mind? My pack...I don't want them to find me.”

"What happened?" Harry yearned to reach out and pet him, even in his human form.

"They think I betrayed them, but I didn't."

"Why do they think that?"

"Because Nick lied. He doesn't like me. But he has our Alpha's respect, so there’s nothing I can do."

"That's terrible," Harry said sadly. He wanted to give Niall a hug and let him know that everything would be okay.

"If it weirds you out, I can play dumb," Niall begged desperately. He had nowhere to go if Harry didn’t want him. He’d be back out in the cold, all alone.

"Nah. I like that you're smart," Harry smiled gently at him.

"Can I stay your dog? I can go outside and everything."  
"You can totally stay a dog. But you don't have to stay outside. And you can eat whatever you want," Harry assured him.

Niall blushed. "I meant like...go to the bathroom. And I appreciate that. Full meals are good for me. Like potatoes or rice and veggies."

"Okay yeah. I can do that," Harry nodded.

"Thank you. And please, no neutering or microchip. I mean, I can stand the vaccines if I have to."

"No, don't worry about it. I'll say you already had them or something."

"Thank you." He shifted back and nuzzled up to Harry.

Harry felt weird about petting him at first, but just let himself forget about him being human, and relaxed, petting his soft fur.

Niall licked his face and smiled.

Harry smiled back. "I've been wanting a dog for ages anyway. This works out great," he said.  
Niall panted happily and licked his face again.

"This is actually adorable." Louis was willing to tolerate being completely ignored in favor of watching the two of them interact.

"Of course it is. Anything I do is adorable," Harry said.

Louis rolled his eyes. "I meant Wolfy."

Niall shifted quickly. "My name is Niall." He shifted back to a wolf.

"Oh! Niall! That's a nice name," Harry said. "Probably better than Wolfy," he smiled.

Niall barked a laugh and nuzzled him.

"Yeah. Niall from now on."

Niall licked his face and settled down as Louis and Harry chatted some more. Harry kept petting Niall, already forgetting the fact that he was actually a werewolf. Niall yawned and fell asleep on him. Harry smiled down at him. "I've been lonely since Tim left," he told Louis, "I think having him here will really help."

"I'm happy for you, Haz."

"Me too. I'm glad he came to my backyard."

Louis looked at his phone. "It's almost dinner time. Want me to go?”

"Nah, stay for dinner. We don't get to hang out a lot anymore."

"Sure. I'll chill with Niall, you can cook," he winked.

Niall perked up, opening his eyes and yawning at his name.

"Be nice to each other," he warned, getting up and disappearing into the kitchen to whip up a nice meal for the three of them.

Niall walked over to Louis and sniffed him again before laying next to him. The pair mostly ignored each other and watched TV. Harry laughed whenever he stepped away from the stove to watch them. They were both pretty stubborn.

When the food was done, Niall waited patiently by his large bowl, wagging his tail. Harry served Niall first then brought plates to the table for Louis and himself. Niall ate neatly from his bowl, enjoying all the flavors Harry used. He lapped up some water and went to lay by their feet. Harry pet his head lightly before going back to finish his own dinner. Niall fell into a light slumber as each man enjoyed the other's company.

"He likes to sleep a lot. Is that normal?" Harry asked Louis, feeling a little concerned about his new “pet.”

"He looks like he's still healing. I'd say he's fine."

"That's good. I'm glad he's not hurt too badly or anything."

"Awww, you're so sweet, Haz!" Louis reached over and pinched his cheek.

"I just want him to be okay."

"He is! He's safe with you."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, he is."

Niall woke up after a while and walked to the backdoor and whined.

"Oh, you want out?" Harry went and opened the door, leaving it a bit open so he could get back in, but going back to his seat to give Niall his privacy.

Niall dug a hole to relieve himself and buried the mess before going back inside, closing the door behind himself.

"You're going to spoil me, I know it," Harry told Niall. "I'm going to get used to this perfect dog who buries his poop and closes the door behind him and when you leave and I get another dog, I'll have to do it myself," Harry pouted and crossed his arms.

Niall barked a laugh and shook his head. Harry was so silly, jumping to conclusions.

"No? No what?"  
Niall cocked his head. He didn't know how to tell Harry that he aged very slowly.

"At. It doesn't matter. You'll stay with me as long as you want buddy. I can tell we're going to be best friends."

"Do you live longer, Niall?" Louis piped up.

The wolf nodded and licked at Harry's hand.

"Oh! That's great! I guess that makes sense, since you're part human."

Niall panted happily and licked Harry eagerly. He thought once again about how grateful he was to end up in Harry’s yard. It was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"We'll grow old together then," Harry smiled, rubbing Niall’s face in his hands. This was what Harry always wanted, a best friend for life, and Niall had never been happier. He climbed into Harry's lap and laid there. Harry let him sit and pet him as the wolf fell asleep to his and Louis’ quiet murmurings. He knew that this was going to be the perfect arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could never have posted this so soon if it wasn't for DuckieLuver07, she is THE best. Love ya girl!
> 
> Let us know what you think in the comments below!


	3. but you say you feel the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall's pack tracks him down.
> 
> Warning for Niall being hurt and getting stitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to stop from editing more.

As weeks passed, Niall seemed to forget he could even be human. He played tag with Harry, chased tennis balls in the backyard, went on walks with him and even protected him. Harry had almost forgotten Niall was human too. Niall slept on the bed with him, ate next to him, and acted like a normal dog.

 

Niall was on one of his nightly walks with Harry, trotting alongside him happily. He stopped when he smelled someone unfamiliar approaching them.

 

"Hey sexy," came a deep, sneering voice.

 

Niall stopped and stepped in front of the man who approached Harry.

 

"Umm, hi," Harry said, nervously. "Let's go Niall."

 

"Aw, come on baby, just talk to me for a minute."

 

Niall growled menacingly, his lip curling and ears flat. He crouched slightly, ready to pounce. Harry was obviously afraid of this man, who smelled like a bad person. Niall couldn’t explain how he smelt bad, he just did.

 

"I'm just going to be going home actually," Harry said. He was grateful that Niall was there, because he was terrified.

 

"I said, talk to me." The man was becoming more and more pushy, stepping closer to Harry when he tried to move away.

 

Niall barked at him, his hackles raising. He was only a few seconds away from jumping on the man and killing him

 

"A-actually, I need to get my dog home, so I gotta go."

 

"Oh, so you want to play rough? I can do that." The man pulled out a knife and Niall charged him, knocking him over. He managed to stab Niall a few times before Niall mangled his arm too badly.

 

"Niall!" Harry tried to help him as the man ran off. "What do I do? Do you call 911 for a dog? Oh my God!" Harry was panicking trying to tend to Nialls wounds the best he could.

 

Niall whimpered and laid down, panting. His blood pooled on the sidewalk underneath of him.

 

"Can you change and I'll take you to the hospital?" Harry asked desperately.

 

Niall shook his head. As a human, he would bleed out faster.  He got up and limped back to the house, waiting by the car for Harry, who followed quickly to help Niall into the car. He got in himself and looked on his phone for a 24 hour vet. He followed the directions as quickly as he could.

 

Niall's panting weakened slightly. When they arrived, he was barely conscious and had bled all over the backseat.

 

Harry noticed him struggling and picked him up carefully. Niall was heavy, but he could handle him for the distance it would take to get into the office. He brought him inside and to the front desk. "My dog has been stabbed, I need help," he begged the receptionist, his voice cracking with emotion as Niall’s blood soaked through his shirt.

 

"Oh my god, okay." She called for help and rushed him to the back. Techs put a tube down his throat and started him on pain meds and fluids. "Wait in the waiting room please," one of them shooed Harry out.

 

"What? But he's mine!" Harry protested.

 

"Sir, we have to operate on him! You'll only be in the way!" They closed the door in his face.

 

Harry went back to the waiting room in tears. If Niall was irreparably hurt or even worse, dead because of him, he would never be able to live with himself.

 

Two hours later, they came out to talk to him. "Wolfy?"

 

"Yes!" Harry jumped up. He didn't bother correcting the name. He was too worried.

 

The vet smiled kindly at the distraught man. "We almost lost him, but he is recovering. We will keep him overnight to make sure everything is fine. He has 140 stitches and is under heavy anesthesia. Would you like us to microchip him while he's unconscious?"

 

"No. He doesn't need one. Oh my God, I'm so glad he's okay," he breathed out a sigh of relief.

 

"Okay, well have you thought about having him neutered?"

 

"Oh, definitely not. He wouldn't ever speak to me again," Harry said absently, still thinking about Niall's injuries and silently thanking every god he could think of and even ones that he couldn’t.

 

The nurse blinked at him. "Huh?”

 

"Huh?" Harry quickly back tracked. "You know how dogs are," he laughed awkwardly. "Sometimes it feels like they really talk to you."

 

She chuckled slowly. "Riiight. Um, anyway. He's gonna be in a lot of pain. He has a prescription, one pill three times daily. They're pretty strong, so don't be surprised if he sleeps a lot more.”

 

"Okay, I'll make sure he takes it. Thank you so much," Harry said, still relieved that Niall was okay.

 

"How did he get these injuries?”

 

"We were on a walk and some guy started threatening me and then pulled a knife. Niall jumped in the way and attacked him until he ran," Harry explained.

 

"Oh, what a sweet boy!"

 

"Yeah, he's the best."

 

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

 

"I'm just glad he's going to be okay. I'm going to treat him like the hero he is when we get home," he smiled.

 

"That's wonderful. Come back tomorrow, we'll take good care of him in the meantime."

 

"Thank you so much," Harry said and left. He didn't sleep that well without Niall on his bed, but he felt better knowing he was safe.

 

~*~

 

Niall woke up in the early morning hours, feeling all of his pain, and completely out of sorts. He whined when he saw he was still in the clinic. The staff tried to comfort him, but he kept whining, wanting Harry. He was able to calm a little when they injected more pain meds into his IV, but he was still missing his curly-haired owner.

 

Harry woke up early so he could get back to the clinic as soon as possible. When he got there, he could hear Niall whining in the back and wanted to get to him.

 

"He's ready to go home, Mr. Styles,” a tech greeted him. “Please go slowly, he's in a lot of pain. Here's his prescription."

 

"Ok. Thank you," Harry said, pocketing the meds. "Should I carry him?”

 

"He should be able to walk fine, just take it slowly."

 

Another tech walked out with Niall, who perked up when he saw Harry. He limped over as fast as he could and leaned on the man, taking in as much of his scent as he could.

 

"Hey boy! How's my hero?" Harry asked excitedly, reaching down to hug Niall carefully.

 

Niall tried to tuck his face in Harry's shoulder, but he had a cone on. He huffed in irritation.

 

"Don't worry boy, you'll get this off as soon as we get home," Harry whispered. "Let's get going. Thanks again for all your help!” Harry smiled to the staff as he stood up and waved goodbye.

 

Niall whimpered as he limped to the car. That jerk from the night before had really done a number on him. Harry opened the door to the car and helped him up. He drove them home slowly, trying to avoid any bumps. Even though he was in a lot of pain, Niall was happy to be back with Harry and let out a small howl of joy.

 

Harry smiled as they pulled into the driveway. "Welcome home Niall!"

 

Niall panted eagerly and ran outside, wagging his tail excitedly by the door.

 

"Go slow!" Harry called behind him. "Remember, you're still hurt!"

 

Niall barked and waited for Harry to open the door. When they got in, Niall scratched at his cone.

 

"Okay okay, I'll take it off. But if you scratch it, it's going right back on."

 

Niall rolled his eyes and waited for the cone to be removed.

 

Harry laughed at his expression. "It was just a reminder. Ok, here we go!" He said, taking it off.

 

Niall just shook out his fur and leaned his head on Harry's leg.

 

"Thank you so much Niall, I don't what I would've done without you."

 

Niall was pretty sure he was in love with Harry. The man was so sweet and gentle and nice and good and beautiful. He wanted to kiss him, but  just licked his hand and arm tiredly and let out a yawn.

 

"Let's get you some food and water and then into bed, okay?" Harry went to the kitchen and prepared a meal for him.

 

Niall laid next to his bowls tiredly, nearly drifting off from exhaustion while he waited. When it was ready, he ate slowly, thankful that Harry hadn't made a lot. He drank some water and hobbled into the bedroom.

 

Harry followed him, making sure he was comfortable as he laid down. "Ok, if you need anything...I guess howl at me?"

 

Niall licked his face and laid down with a nod. Harry gave him a pat on the head and headed out to do some work as the wolf closed his eyes and drifted off.

 

~*~

 

Niall started whining after a few hours and let out a howl. His stitched up skin was throbbing and it was making him miserable.

 

Harry rushed into the room at the noise, trying not to panic. "Hey boy, what's wrong? You need some painkillers?"

 

Niall nodded and laid his head back onto his paws.

 

Harry went to the kitchen where he had put the pills. He grabbed one and brought it back to Niall.

 

Niall choked it down, frowning at the bitter taste before laying down again. He whined when Harry tried to leave the room again.

 

"You want me to stay here for a bit?"

 

He nodded again, laying his big head in Harry's lap Harry got comfortable and started petting him. Niall licked his hand slowly as he got sleepy again before drifting off. Harry smiled down at him. He was so happy Niall had found him.

 

***

 

It was a few weeks before they had to go back to have the stitches taken out. By then, the skin had healed and it looked like the stitches were irritating his freshly mended skin.

 

"Mr. Styles, are you sure you don't want to schedule to have him neutered? Or microchipped?" The vets and techs kept asking with furrowed brows.

 

"No, he really wouldn't like that," Harry kept repeating.

 

"But he wouldn't know. The microchip is just a quick needle and neuter would be a quick surgery!"

 

Niall huffed impatiently and pulled at the leash towards the door.

 

Harry laughed at Nialls reaction. "Nah. I think he's fine."

 

"Okay, well he's all good to go! Hope to see you again!"

 

"Thanks. See you later," Harry said as he brought Niall to the car.

 

Niall was happier on the way home, howling along to the radio out of the window.

 

Harry was wincing at the loud sound, but let him go on, knowing Niall was having fun. The wolf leaned forward and licked at Harry's face while he was driving. He was so happy to be stitch free again. Harry grinned at the loving pup, who had gone back to sticking his head out the window. He loved when Niall was in a good mood. When they got home, Niall was rubbing against Harry's legs like a cat.

 

"Was that a good car ride?" Harry asked. "You ready for some dinner now?"

 

Niall barked excitedly and ran around the living room.

 

"Okay, okay," Harry laughed. "I'll get something put together."

 

Niall plopped down and started chewing on one of the toys Harry bought for him. It was times like this that he was happy that he was with Harry and that he could be himself...well, his wolf self. When the food was done, Niall was waiting by his bowl. He barked in excitement when he saw it was lasagna.

 

"Yup, my world famous lasagna. All for you," Harry said as he put some in Niall’s bowl.

 

Niall wagged his tail faster, grinning up at Harry. He loved Harry's cooking so much. He licked his arm in thanks before eating.

 

Harry laughed as Niall ate with gusto. It was nice cooking for more than one person. He got lonely sometimes. When Niall was finished, he pushed his bowl over to Harry with a whine.

 

"You want more?" Harry asked with a smile.

 

He nodded and barked excitedly. Harry laughed and got up to scoop him up some more. Niall ate it enthusiastically and laid next to Harry with a happy sigh. Harry pet his head and went back to eating his own food. Niall laid across his feet and sighed blissfully. He could die happy now. Harry laughed when he tried to get up and put this food away and Niall wouldn't let him.

 

"Come on Niall. As soon as I'm done we'll sit on the couch and cuddle."

 

Niall moved with a groan and followed him to the kitchen.

 

Harry laughed at the lazy dog and put the food away and did the dishes. Finally, he went to the couch to sit with Niall. Niall jumped into his lap and curled up. Harry chuckled and turned the TV on as Niall fell asleep.

 

~*~

 

Niall perked up again when there was a knock on the door. He was immediately tense at the familiar voice he heard calling out a “helloooo?” He whined and shook his head when Harry got up to get it.

 

"Don't worry Niall. Nothing is going to hurt you," Harry soothed and pet his head.

 

Niall jumped in front of Harry and shook his head again.

 

"What's wrong Niall?" Harry asked, getting a bit worried. Niall never acted like this, even with strangers.

 

"Niaaaaaall, we know you're in there!" the voice called tauntingly, making Niall whimper.

 

"Who's out there?" Harry demanded, instantly pissed off at whoever was teasing Niall. "Go away!"

 

"Listen, puny human. Niall betrayed us and he needs to be punished.”

 

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I will call the cops if you don't leave now!" Harry said, a lot more confidently than he felt.

 

"We heard him howling and followed his scent here. If you turn him over, you won't be harmed. You have 15 minutes."

 

Niall hung his head and walked up to Harry, jumping up to hug him goodbye.

 

"Oh no," Harry told him. "We're not giving up. I love you Niall, you're my best friend, and I'll kill anyone who tries to take you."

 

Niall shifted to his human form and shook his head. "Harry, I love you so much. They will kill both of us and then eat us. Please believe me. I'd rather just I die than you too.”

 

Harry was nearly sobbing by this time. "I don't want to lose you, Niall! How can I ever go on without you now? Let me talk to them!"

 

Niall shook his head. "They followed me for 2,000 miles. I don't think you can talk them out of it."

 

"Let me run with you!" Harry was desperate.

 

"I can't run, Hazza. They'd only follow me. I'm giving up so they won't hurt you. I'm sorry, I have to.”

 

Harry cried and hugged Niall, holding him tightly, not even caring that he was naked. “You’re my best friend. I love you. I love you.”

 

"I love you, so so much." He ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "I'm gonna try and tell them that I was framed, but I might not make it.”

 

"Please come back to me," Harry cried.

 

"I'll try my best." He kissed Harry's forehead, hugging him one last time before pulling away.

 

Harry tried to pull in his tears as Niall walked away from him. "I love you," he said one last time.

 

Niall smiled sadly. "Please promise you won't watch. And no matter what, don't jump in.”

 

Harry sighed. "I promise."

 

Niall knew he was lying, but nodded before opening the door. There was immediately a hand around his throat.

 

"Niall," the man spat. "Nice to see you again."

 

"Zayn," he choked out. "P-Please..."

 

Harry jumped out the door. "Let him go!" He tried to push Zayn out off of Niall, but was shoved back and held in place by two beefy guys.

 

"What are you doing?!" Niall hissed.

 

Zayn smirked and calmed his pack, who were all ready to tear into Harry’s throat. "It's okay. So, what's to stop me from ripping you to shreds, human?"

 

Harry faltered. He didn't actually think this far ahead. "Niall didn't betray you! I know he wouldn't! He's been living with me all this time, he could have easily hurt me and he never did! He cares too much about everyone to ever even _think_ of betraying them!"

 

"Yeah? Then why did he try to have a baby with Nick when Perrie and I haven't even conceived yet?"

 

"I didn't, I swear, Zayn!" Niall was nearly in tears from desperation. He wasn’t ready to die. There were so many more memories to make with Harry.

 

Zayn slammed Harry against the wall with superhuman strength before signaling his pack to jump Niall. "Stop! Please! Stop!" Harry cried as the wolves attacked Niall. He sobbed as he watched humans and wolves alike rip into his best friend.

 

"I'm gonna give you one last chance, Niall. Tell me the truth!" Zayn barked.

 

"Perrie is cheating on you with Nick," he gasped out. "That's why..." he coughed up blood. "That's why he wanted me out of the picture, because I found out. And she's on suppressants! That’s why she's not pregnant."

 

Zayn froze and turned to face Perrie, who was shaking. "Is that true?” The blonde woman shook her head, but her eyes were wide. Even Harry could tell she was lying. Zayn was vibrating, he was so angry. "NICHOLAS!" he roared as said wolf stepped forward, tail tucked. "You were fucking the head omega? You think you're alpha enough to take me on? Fine. Whoever kills the other is the Alpha, yeah?" Zayn shifted into a huge wolf, half a foot taller than Nick, who was cowering.

 

Harry grabbed Niall, who was bleeding, and pulled him away from the fight. "Oh my God," he whispered. "They hurt you so bad."

 

Niall smiled weakly. "More vet bills."

 

"I'll pay anything for you," Harry said through his tears, thankful Niall was still alive.

 

Zayn killed Nick easily and turned to Perrie as her lover was devoured by the rest of the pack. "I'm sorry!" she cried.

 

Niall was panting. "Zayn, wait. Can I...can I please just stay here, with Harry?"

 

The alpha nodded before grabbing Perrie by her hair and dragging her as he started the run back home. Harry was relieved to see the back of the pack and hoped he never would encounter them again.

 

"Let's go to a different vet. They'll think you're hurting me.”

 

"Ok. Let's get you into the car," Harry said. Once he was in, he looked up another vet. He went as far away as he could stand, worried at Niall’s shallow breathing.

 

Niall shifted into a wolf and panted as he felt himself bleeding out. By the time they got there, he couldn't move.

 

"Oh man Niall," Harry breathed as he looked at him. He carefully took him out of the car and brought him inside. He wasn't even fully through the door when a tech saw them and was on her feet looking over Niall.

 

"We need to get him in surgery. Wait here." She rushed Niall to the back.

 

Harry was once again waiting to see if Niall was going to be okay. He felt like this was all too familiar. The time spent waiting on his best friend was agonizing. He just wanted Niall back in his arms again.

 

~*~

 

It was three hours before the same tech came back out. "Sir? Hi, I'm Lily. Your dog is going to be fine, but he will need a lot of care.”

 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and followed her. She led him to where Niall was laying on a table, covered in stitches.

 

" Do you know what happened to him?"

 

"Um…” Harry tried to think of a quick lie. “He was attacked by dogs or something. He got out of the backyard and when I found him he looked like this.”

 

"Oh no! What kind of dogs? Does he have his Rabies shot?”

 

"I didn't see the dogs. And yeah, he has his shots."

 

"Oh good."

 

"Yeah...." Harry hated lying, but he would do anything for Niall.

 

"He's really sleepy, we had to give him lots of pain meds. He'll be woozy for a few days."

 

"Okay. I'll watch over him really carefully," Harry promised.

 

"Great. Come back in 2 weeks to get his stitches out!”

 

"Okay, thank you," Harry said, finishing up paying. He picked up Niall carefully and brought him to the car. He placed him gently on the back seat and pet his head. “I love you, buddy.”

 

Niall was whining sleepily. Since he was drugged, he was confused. But he could smell Harry, so he was calmer than before.

 

"It's okay boy, let's get you home," Harry smiled as he closed the door. He drove them home slowly and carefully and carried Niall inside. He put Niall onto the bed, making a little nest for him out of soft blankets and towels. Niall whined some more until Harry was laying next to him. Harry pet him until they were both napping.

 

Niall slept deeply, not even stirring when Harry woke a while later. He wasn’t even aware when Harry checked his bandages to make sure they were still okay. He blinked awake when Harry shook him and yawned, looking sleepily at the man. He turned his face away when he smelled food, feeling nauseous from the drugs.

 

"I'm sorry boy, but it's time for your next pill, and you need to have something in your stomach. Do you just want peanut butter? I've heard that works."

 

Niall made a face and shook his head. All food sounded disgusting.

 

Harry sighed. "Okay. Well, let me know when the pain is too much and we'll try again."

 

Niall laid down and drifted off again. When Niall did finally wake up, he was still really sleepy, so he laid there staring at the wall and blinking heavily. 

 

Harry passed by the room a few minutes later and noticed he was awake. He came in and sat beside him, petting him gently. "How are you feeling now?"

 

He licked lazily at Harry's arm, shifting to rest his head on the man's lap.

 

"I was thinking," Harry said softly, almost to himself. "Your pack isn't after you anymore. You don't have to stay a wolf. You can just be Niall if you wanted."

 

Niall whined and nuzzled Harry. He liked being Harry's pet. The man was warm and gave him lots of treats and cuddles.

 

"You wanna stay like this?" Harry grinned, thrilled with the response."That's fine. I'm just letting you know the options you have."

 

Niall licked his hand and nuzzled him with another yawn.

 

"You ready for another pill yet or do you want to go back to sleep?"

 

Niall struggled to sit up, nodding to try and signal that he wanted the medicine.

 

"You want the pill? Ok, I'm going to put it on some peanut butter so it's with food. It's too strong to be on an empty stomach."

 

Niall nodded and gulped it down when Harry gave it to him.

 

Harry smiled and pet him for a bit, being careful of his injuries. Niall licked his face happily. He was in pain, but he was with Harry and that's what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this from work, I'm a horrible employee. Anyway, comment please!


	4. could we ever be enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry realizes his attraction to Niall.
> 
> ***THIS IS WHERE THE BESTIALITY WARNING STARTS***
> 
> If you guys are uncomfortable with the thought of a human/wolf or fantasies of such....why are you reading this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major fluff ahead.

Niall woke later and jumped from the bed with a whine, going into Harry’s office to bother him.

"Oh, hey boy. What's up? How ya feeling?" Harry reached down to pet him, smiling sympathetically when Niall whimpered and licked his hand. “You hurting? Poor baby. I’m sorry, it’s too soon for another pill. How about a warm bath? It should help with the soreness.”

Niall nodded and limped to the bathroom, sitting next to the toilet as he waited for Harry to fill the tub with a comfortable temperature. When the bath was ready, Niall climbed in and panted happily as his sore muscles relaxed in the hot water.

Harry washed him carefully, getting rid of the caked on blood. He hummed gently as he worked to clean the wolf, laughing as Niall licked his arm. “You're welcome buddy." When Harry finished washing and rinsing him, he drained the bloody water. Niall just whined and refused to move. "You want another bath?" Harry asked. Niall nodded and waited, panting happily when the tub filled again with warm water. Harry chuckled and messed with his wet fur. Niall growled playfully and nipped at Harry's hand. Harry jerked his hand back and laughed loudly. Niall barked and laugh and rolled on his back, causing water to splash onto Harry. "Oi! Watch it!" He warned. Niall smirked and splashed him again. "Hey! Watch it, pup!" The wolf barked a laugh and splashed him again. "Oh you think you're so funny, don't you?" Harry said. "Remember who fills your dinner bowl."

Niall laughed again and leaned over to lick Harry’s chin, making the man laugh and pet him. "Okay, okay, you're forgiven."

Niall stood up in the bath and put his front paws on the sides to indicate he wanted to get out.

"Okay, let me get your towel ready," Harry said, pulling the plug.

Niall stood still as Harry dried him off, shaking the remaining droplets from his fur and all over Harry and the bathroom walls.

"Feel a little better?"

He nodded and walked to the living room, laying on the plush bed Harry had gotten him. He used the remote to turn the TV on to a documentary about the deep sea and watched in fascination as Harry rolled his eyes. They watched at least one documentary a day. Niall was wagging his tail lazily as Harry sat on the sofa and worked from his laptop.

When the show was over, the wolf walked over to Harry and whined. “What’s wrong, Ni?” He licked Harry's hand and jumped onto the sofa with a whimper as his stitches pulled. “Hey, careful!" Harry said sympathetically, helping him settle into his lap. He pet over Niall’s soft fur with a smile, loving how cuddly the wolf was. He really was the perfect dog. 

Niall couldn't help falling asleep in Harry's lap. It was his favorite place to be. Harry continued to pet Niall's head as he changed the channel and zoned out in front of the TV.

~*~

A few days later found Niall waking up in Harry's bed as a human. He yawned and stretched out his arms, feeling out of sorts in his human body.

Harry turned over at the noise, surprised that he wasn't waking up to Niall’s wet tongue. "Ah!" he yelled when he saw Niall's naked human form in his bed.

Niall blinked at him. "What?"

"Umm...you're human. You haven't done that in awhile, so it scared me," Harry explained with a slight flush.

"Oh, sorry. It happens sometimes when I've been a wolf for too long."

"It's no problem, I just wasn't expecting it," Harry chuckled sleepily. "Do you want to borrow some clothes?"

"Mhm, please."

Harry nodded and went to his drawers, picking out the smallest clothes he had for Niall’s slight frame. He turned and watched the blonde slide out of bed, his eyes slowly examining his fit figure.

"Thanks.” Niall gently took the clothes from the taller man. “Want me to make brekkie?"

Harry snapped out of his intense staring. "You don't mind? Sure, thanks. I'm going to go take a shower then."

"Okay," Niall chirped and went to the kitchen, eager to flex his skills now that he was human.

Harry took his time in the shower, trying his hardest not to think about Niall’s naked form. He failed miserably. He groaned as he imagined the blonde’s bare body in front of him, his eyes widening when he got stiff. It was weird for him to be attracted to Niall, right? Niall was his dog...but damn if he wasn’t sexy as a human. He grumbled and washed himself quickly. It was useless to be attracted to Niall anyway. Just because he was sexy and had gorgeous blue eyes and had soft fur...what? Harry shook his head. Nope, he wasn’t going to go there. He turned off the shower and stepped out to dry. He was going to pretend those thoughts he had never happened. And by the way, he meant soft hair, not fur.

He toweled off and got dressed in their room. When he went into the kitchen, he was surprised to see all the full fry up that was prepared. "Wow, I didn't know you could cook!"

"A bit, yeah."

"You've been holding out on me," Harry scolded.

"You said you wanted a dog, not a chef," he shrugged.

Harry laughed because, yeah he did. "You can be whatever you want to be.”

Niall let out a laugh of his own and sat down to eat. Harry sat next to him and started up a conversation, talking about everything and nothing. Niall greatly enjoyed their banter and ate his whole plate. "Nice to eat from a plate and not a bowl.”

"It's a lot less messy," Harry agreed.

Niall looked up into his eyes and stared. "You're really cute."

Harry blushed, not expecting the compliment. "Thanks, you are too."

Niall giggled. "Thanks. Wanna go cuddle on the couch?”

"That sounds really nice," Harry said, putting the dishes in the sink for later.

Niall smiled and led the way to the sofa, where he curled up on Harry's lap, making the man chuckle at the way Niall still sat like a dog. Harry laughed again when Niall put on a documentary and went to pet Niall's head, only to realize he was not a dog anymore. He shrugged and started playing with his hair instead. Niall purred, nuzzling into Harry's hand. Harry continued to play with his hair, wondering if Niall noticed the way he was behaving. Niall pressed a kiss to Harry's wrist. Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead, trying not to think about how much he wanted to kiss his lips instead.

Niall leaned on him, gripping onto his shirt. "I love you."

Harry looked at him in shock, his heart hammering with hope. "Y-You do? Really?"

"Of course. You're my best friend."

Oh, duh. Niall wasn’t thinking about Harry. "Yeah, you're my best friend too. I'm so grateful you're in my life."

"Me too," he smiled widely.

"Why did you choose my yard anyway? There's nothing special about it." Harry continued to gently stroke Niall’s hair.

Niall blushed. "I um...I didn't really. I was exhausted, I couldn't run anymore. Your yard was the closest when I collapsed.

"Oh. That makes sense. I guess you couldn't know who was in the house."

"Nope. Honestly, I was just praying you were nice."

"Well, I guess you were lucky.”

"Very lucky." He kissed Harry's chin.

Harry laughed at the feeling, so badly wanting to dip his head and feel those soft lips on his own. Niall turned back to the TV, giving his attention to the hippo documentary. Harry leaned his head back on the couch and started to drift off, pleasant fantasies of him and Niall together filling his head.

~*~

Harry woke up when he felt fur all over him again. "Oh, you're a dog again," he noted.

Niall yawned and stretched, shaking his way out of Harry's clothes. The wolf had fallen asleep himself and hadn’t meant to change.

"Why did you change back?"

Niall shook his head and yawned again.

"Okay, whatever you feel like," Harry laughed and tried not to think about how he was still attracted to Niall. That was weird, right? That was definitely weird.

Niall licked at Harry's face and wagged his tail happily.

Harry smiled and ruffled the fur on Niall's back. Niall licked Harry's lip and barked a laugh at his expression. "Ew! Niall! You're all slobbery!" Harry sputtered, wiping his mouth.

Niall laughed again, lapping all over Harry's face.

"Ewww... Puppy germs!" Harry moaned, fighting off Niall through his laughter. Niall laughed again and kept licking him. Harry was laying on the couch with Niall on top of him, trying to fend him off. Niall was licking him incessantly, laughing the whole time. Harry was giggling, trying to get out, but having too much fun and tickling his stomach instead. They rolled around in a giggly happy pile, and Niall could never remember feeling more content.

They finally collapsed, gasping for air and trying to stop laughing. Niall barked softly at him and nuzzled up to him.

"That was fun, huh Ni?"

Niall nodded and licked him once more.

"I feel like I need a bath now," Harry laughed. “And I just took a shower this morning.

Niall snorted and jumped back onto the couch, curling into a ball.

"Oh, you don't think you're tongue is all smelly?"

Niall barked another laugh and turned to a documentary on giraffes.

Harry shook his head fondly and went to take another shower, where he definitely didn’t imagine what would have happened if he’d opened his mouth for Niall’s tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, kinda short. Kind of a filler. But trust me, the good stuff is coming ;)


	5. baby, we could be enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes on a date, and Niall is definitely not jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this took forever. Migraines run my life. But whatever, cue the chapter.
> 
> Also, once again: beastiality warning. Harry is attracted to both of Niall's forms ok

The next time Louis was over, Niall was a bit nicer. He just didn't react to him, because he still didn't like him.

 

"Hey, Ni!" Louis beamed, reaching out to pet him.

 

Harry laughed when Niall walked away, completely snubbing him.

 

"Your dog is rude!"

 

Niall stuck his tongue out at Louis' back.

 

"Ah, he's pretty okay," Harry laughed, going over and petting Niall's head, smiling wider when Niall licked his arm.

 

Louis huffed, wanting the same affection. "Make him like me!"

 

"Niall, like Louis.”

 

Niall rolled his eyes and scoffed.

 

Louis pouted. "Your dog is mean!"

 

"He's just picky."

 

"He's rude, is what he is."

 

Niall growled lightly at Louis, getting annoyed by the petite man.

 

"I'd be careful if I were you. Remember, he's still a wolf."

 

Louis pouted again. "Will you love me if I give you a treat?”

 

Niall sniffed at him suspiciously, not putting it past Louis to trick him.

 

"Depends on the treat."

 

Louis opened his shopping bag and pulled out a large tupperware container filled with shepherd's pie, Niall's favorite.

 

Niall sniffed it and eyed Louis, still suspicious.

 

"He not going to hurt you Niall," Harry reassured the wolf, who then sat for his treat.

 

Niall laid on the floor and allowed Louis to pet him as he ate.

 

"Yay, he likes me!" Louis cheered, scratching Niall behind the ears. 

 

"Well, you did feed him."

 

"But he didn't like me last time."

 

"You were picking apart his master disguise," Harry reminded him.

 

"Alright, alright, I won't do it anymore!"

 

"Well, we already know about him, so it'd be pretty hard to."

 

When Niall was done eating, he sniffed at Louis again before laying next to him. Maybe the man wasn't so bad after all.

 

"See? You're friends now!" Harry grinned.

 

"Yay!" Louis scratched Niall's ears, who licked his wrist.

 

"Just remember he loves me more."

 

"I don't know about that. We're proper besties now, right Niall?"

 

The wolf only licked him again.

 

"You're more like acquaintances."

 

Louis snorted. "You're just jealous."

 

"I know I'm the best," Harry said.

 

"All lies, Harold." Louis smugly crossed his arms as Niall laid across his feet.

 

"You're going to leave in a bit and I'm going to give him dinner and he'll forget all about you."

 

Louis' mouth dropped open. "Bite your tongue! Ni would never forget me! Would you boy?" He cooed, scratching Niall's cheeks as the wolf panted.

 

"He says he loves you now, but I'm the one who feeds him everyday," Harry grinned.

 

"Shove off, Harry! Who's the best boy? Niall is, yes he is!" Louis cooed to the wolf, who was panting happily at the praise and attention.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and sat back. Niall would come back to him, probably in just a few minutes.

 

Niall stood and shook out his fur before trotting back over to Harry and jumping into his lap.

 

Harry smirked over at Louis as Niall licked his chin.

 

"Niall! We were cuddling!"

 

"And now he and I are cuddling," Harry said.

 

"So rude!" Louis huffed. "See if you'll ever get me Shepherd's pie again!"

 

"I'm sure he'll get over it."

 

"You're just as rude, now I know where he gets it from!”

 

Niall barked a laugh and nuzzled laid his big head on Harry's chest, who ruffled his fur. Niall nipped playfully at his hands, making Harry laughed while yanking his hand back. Niall growled playfully and nibbled on him. Harry laughed and messed with his fur with the other hand. 

 

Now in a playful mood, Niall jumped down to get his ball, bringing it over to Harry, who grinned and threw it for him. Niall chased it with a growl, pouncing on it and grabbing it in his mouth. He trotted back over to Harry. The game continued until Harry's arm got sore.

 

"You wanna play?" Harry offered the slobbery ball to Louis.

 

Louis nodded, taking the ball and throwing it across the house. Niall tore after it with a growl, making them chuckle at his enthusiasm. "Looks like he's bored.”

 

"He'll play this for hours," Harry said, shaking his head.

 

Louis picked up Niall's rope toy. When the wolf saw it, he chomped on the other end and tried to pull it out of Louis' hand. Harry laughed as Niall pulled Louis off the couch and dragged him around.

 

"Whoa!" Louis yelled and let go, watching Niall chew on the end of it.

 

Niall happily whipped the rope around and gnawed on it at the same time.

 

Louis shook his head. "Silly boy."

 

"I wish I could have that much fun that easily," Harry said.

 

"Me too, bud." Louis got off the floor and flopped back onto the couch.

 

They both watched Niall play a little longer until the wolf was finally exhausted and laid on his side, panting.

 

"Finally tuckered out.”

 

"It's an exhausting life."

 

"So when are you gonna start dating again, Haz?" Louis asked.

 

"What? Dating? I hadn't really thought about it." Well, he had, but only with the wolf on the floor.

 

"Come on, Haz! You need a boyfriend. I can hook you up with my vet friend, Liam!"

 

Harry's eyes shot opened. "Umm... No that's okay. He actually examined Niall, so that would be awkward."

 

"Oh, you know him?! It wouldn't, he would love you!"

 

"It's okay, I'm happy with just Niall."

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Niall can't take you out or make love to you."

 

Yes, he could. _And I would love every second._ "But he keeps me company!" Harry reminded him.

 

"Company isn't good sex."

 

"I've been happy without it."

 

"When is the last time you got some, Harold?”

 

Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

 

Louis gave him a look. "I'm giving Liam your number."

 

"I don't need a date," Harry groaned.

 

"I'm giving it to him anyway. You're really gonna like him!"

 

Harry huffed impatiently. Louis always went against his wishes.

 

Louis was smug as he tapped away on his phone. "There, I sent it to him, told him to phone you."

 

"I don't know about this Louis. I haven't really dated in awhile and I've been happy." Well, mostly happy. Harry tried not to think about how he longed to be with Niall, even in his wolf form.

 

"Or so you say."

 

"Niall and I are totally happy with just the two of us."

 

"If it doesn't work out, you'll get a new friend out of it. Liam's nice like that.

 

"I guess," Harry shrugged. His phone buzzed with a text alert.

 

_Is this Harry?_

 

**Yeah. Liam I take it?**

 

_Yes :) how are you?_

 

"Is he texting you?" Louis asked giddily, literally on the edge of his seat.

 

"Yeah," Harry rolled his eyes and focused on texting back. **I'm pretty good. How are you?**

 

_I'm okay. Would you like to meet for coffee later this week?_

 

"Yes!" Louis cheered, positive that everything would turn out perfectly.

 

**Sure, that'd be great.**

 

_Does Thursday around 2 work for you?_

 

**That sounds perfect**

 

_Awesome:) are you allergic to cats or anything? I get free drinks at the Cat Cafe_

 

 **No, I've never been there either. That sounds fun.** Harry thought he was being a bit boring, but then he was texting Liam against his will. 

 

_Okay, cool. See you there_

 

"So is he coming to bone you?" Louis smirked when Harry finally put the phone down.

 

"No," Harry rolled his eyes again. It was a habit around the smaller man. "We're meeting at a cafe like gentlemen."

 

"Ohhh, swanky!"

 

Harry rolled his eyes, this time with a sigh.

 

"Don't act like you're not excited!"

 

"I just don't see why I need to go. I'm perfectly happy."

 

"Oh Harold, poor naive little Harold. You-" Louis glared down at Niall when he let out a loud snore. "Ahem, you don't know what you're missing.”

 

Harry shook his head. Even though he remembered Liam being well fit, the only one he had eyes for was his fucking dog...not that he would tell Louis that.

 

"What?"

 

"I haven't been missing anything."

 

"Oh Harry.” Louis spoke in a tone suggesting the younger man was stupid. “Liam will make you happy, trust me."

 

"Fine Louis," Harry agreed, knowing it was better to just give in. Louis pressed a loud, obnoxious kiss to his cheek, making Harry laugh and push him away. "You weirdo."

 

"You love me!" he chirped.

 

"I keep you around.”

 

"Nah, you love me," he grinned

 

"Yeah, I guess I do.”

 

"Hm. I love you too. You know, sometimes."

 

"You love me all the time."

 

"Hmmm...nah, just sometimes."

 

Harry rolled his eyes again, huffing when Louis poked his cheek where his dimple would be. "So how's your love life going? Since you're so interested in mine." He batted the smaller man's hand away.

 

Louis had a lovesick smile on his face. "El is amazing to me."

 

"I'm glad. I knew you two were perfect for each other."

 

"And you and Liam are perfect!"

 

"We haven't even gone out yet.”

 

"Yeah, but I can tell already!"

 

Harry laughed. "Okay, oh wise one."

 

"I'm telling ya," he giggled.

 

"As long as he loves Niall, I'm sure we'll be okay." Even though the wolf would never love Harry the way he wanted him too.

 

Niall huffed, awake now and bored of the chatter. He jumped in Harry's lap to capture his attention again.

 

"Hey boy, were we not giving you enough attention?" Harry laughed in delight. He lived for giving Niall attention.

 

Niall licked his chin and laid on his chest. Harry pet his body and messed with his fur. He would be content to sit like that until he died. The wolf settled into his lap and licked his chin again.

 

"Just imagine a strong, buff arm around you right now," Louis smiled.

 

"I guess it would be nice," Harry shrugged. Not that Liam would ever want Niall the same way that he did.

 

"Exactly! He's gonna love Niall. Who wouldn't?"

 

"That's true," Harry said, grinning. He had the best pet ever.

 

Niall nodded off again to the sound of their chatter.

 

A while later, Louis looked at the time. "I should get going. Let me know how the date goes!”

 

"I will. I'd walk you out, but..." He pointed to the sleeping dog on his lap. He'd rather die than move.

 

"It's alright, Haz. See you later." Louis let himself out.

 

Harry turned the TV on, but fell asleep soon after, comforted by the weight on his chest. He wrapped his arms around the wolf and let himself drift off.

 

An hour or so later, he woke to Niall licking his face to wake him up. Harry smiled, watching the wolf jump down and shake out his fur. He followed his pet to bed, where they cuddled together and left himself be soothed by the comfort of soft breathing beside him and dreams of a day when he could be with Niall the way he wanted.

 

~*~

 

Harry walked into the diner nervously, immediately scanning for Liam. They’d decided to meet for lunch instead, the cat café having been temporarily closed for renovations. He sighed in relief when he spotted him at a back table.

 

Liam stood up to greet him. "Harry? Hi, Liam. You...look familiar."

 

"Yeah! Um...I brought my dog in to see you not too long ago."

 

"Oh, right, the wolfy looking one! Wolfy, right? How is he?”

 

"He's good. His name is Niall now," Harry beamed as he took his jacket off, happy to talk about him.

 

"I like that a lot better," Liam laughed. "Shall we order?"

 

"What are you having?" A bored looking teen came over to take their order.

 

“I'll have a cuppa tea and the ham and cheese. What about you?"

 

"Tea and the turkey and cheddar please."

 

Liam smiled at Harry. "So, what do you do for work?"

 

"I work from home as an editor. It's pretty fun. I actually use my English degree, which is crazy," Harry laughed.

 

"That's pretty cool," Liam smiled. "You already know I'm a vet. Do you watch TV a lot?"

 

"Yeah. A lot of documentaries." Harry flushed slightly with a smile, thinking fondly of Niall.

 

"Really? I pegged you as a romcom guy," he joked.

 

Harry laughed goodnaturedly. He actually was, but Niall insisted on documentaries. "I guess I'm surprising," he said. "How about you?"

 

"I'm really into Marvel movies at the moment. But Batman movies are the best. Don't really mind a good documentary though," he chuckled, taking a sip from his tea when it arrived.

 

"I really like Batman too. Robin from the Teen Titans is my favorite though."

 

"Hmmm...I haven't watched Teen Titans, but maybe I should check it out."

 

"It was a cool show. Even better comics. Did you ever watch the Batman animated series?" Harry found it very easy to talk to Liam, and soon they were talking and laughing over different things.

 

Liam was very interested in Harry. "You're a lot of fun, Harry. Would it be weird if I asked to come over and say hi to Niall?"

 

"Not at all. I'm sure he'd be glad to meet you," Harry said.

 

"Cool. I'll follow your car?"

 

"Great." Harry knew Niall didn't like Louis, but Liam was good with dogs and had saved Niall's life, so he would probably give the vet a chance. He flushed and stammered out a thanks when Liam paid, the older man brushing it off.

 

Liam followed Harry in his car, pulling beside him in the large driveway. "You have a beautiful house.”

 

"Thanks," Harry blushed. He opened the door. 

 

"Niall! I'm home!" He called.

 

Niall ran to the door and sniffed at Harry before sniffing at Liam.

 

"Hey, boy!" Liam smiled widely and scratched his ears.

 

"Do you remember Liam? You might not, you were really hurt. He helped you when you got attacked by wolves the first day I found you," Harry told him.

 

Niall rolled his eyes. Of course he remembered Liam.

 

"Looks like he rolled his eyes at you," Liam chuckled and sat on the couch, cheering when Niall sat next to him.

 

"Yeah. He does that," Harry said. "He's pretty sarcastic."

 

"Really? Can he understand us?"

 

"Oh yeah. He's really smart."

 

Liam's eyes lit up. "What? That's awesome! Hey, Niall! You're such a good boy!"

 

Niall panted happily and licked Liam's wrists.

 

"See, you're smart, Louis made him mad right away."

 

Liam rolled his eyes. "Louis is an idiot. I didn't like him too much at first either.”

 

"He's a lot to handle," Harry agreed.

 

"How did you even meet him?”

 

"We went to the same uni. I was having coffee and there were no more free tables so he sat down and made himself comfortable at mine," Harry laughed.

 

"Of course he did," Liam chuckled.

 

"Yeah. I couldn't get rid of him and we've been friends ever since."

 

"Louis is like a tapeworm. Or a really insistent tick. Hard to get rid of."

 

"That's the perfect way to describe him," Harry agreed.

 

Liam laughed loudly. "You're so much fun, and so is Niall." He cooed to the happy wolf.

 

Harry blushed. "Thanks. You're pretty great too."

 

"I was nervous when Louis suggested we go out, because I can only take one of him. But I'm enjoying myself." He laughed when Niall jumped into his lap.

 

"Yeah, thankfully I remembered you and that you were nice or I probably wouldn't have agreed to it."

 

"Cheers, mate," Liam laughed.

 

Harry laughed as he got comfortable on the couch beside Liam. They chatted back and forth about everything and nothing, not noticing time going by. Soon, Harry began to get hungry. "Oh, we've talked most of the day away," he said.

 

"Oh, yeah we have," Liam smiled. "I don't mind.”

 

"You want me to make some dinner? I'm a great cook."

 

"Sure, if you don't mind." Liam laughed around Niall licking his chin

 

Harry got up and made a quick dinner for the three of them, being sure to serve Niall first.

 

Liam raised an eyebrow. "You give him full meals?"

 

Harry shrugged. "Yeah. He would throw a fit if I didn't."

 

Liam laughed. "As long as he's healthy." He watched Niall eat with gusto. "He's really neat.”

 

"Yeah. He's got great manners."

 

"What a good boy!" Liam cooed. "Thanks," he smiled at Harry and started eating.

 

The conversation continued as they ate. Harry really enjoyed Liam's company, to his own surprise. He felt like he could talk to Liam forever.

 

Liam was sure he'd never laughed so much in his life. "You're so wonderful, Harry. Honestly."

 

"You are too, Liam. I can't believe Louis actually had a good idea, but this is a great date."

 

"The best date I've ever had.”

 

Harry blushed, feeling like this date was his first ever. "Me too."

 

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

 

Harry nodded, leaning forward eagerly, his eyes fluttering shut as their lips met. It was just what he wanted a first kiss to be like.

 

Liam pulled away after a few seconds with a smile, laughing when Niall licked his knee.

 

"Oh, Niall likes to give kisses too," Harry said.

Liam bent down and kissed Niall's forehead, laughing again when the wolf licked his chin.

 

"He really likes you," Harry noted with interest.

 

"Awww, I really like you too, Niall!" He cooed when the wolf jumped into his lap and laid on his chest.

 

Harry looked on, starting to grow jealous. Niall usually only did that with him. "Just remember Niall, to love me the most," he reminded the dog.

 

Liam laughed. "He'll always love you most. Won't you? Yes you will!"

 

Harry smiled, comforted when Niall leaned over and licked at Harry's face.

 

"It's getting late. I should probably go.”

 

Harry nodded and walked him to the door. "I had a really great time today. Can we do this again?"

 

"I'd love nothing more." Liam kissed him gently. "I'll text you, yeah?"

 

Harry grinned and waved as Liam drove off. He closed the door behind him and sighed happily, leaning against it.

 

Niall whined. He wanted Liam to stay. 

 

"Don't worry, Niall. I'm sure he'll be back," Harry told him, petting his head.

 

Niall licked Harry's hand send trotted back over to the sofa.

 

"You really liked him, huh? So did I."

 

Niall smirked at Harry and side-eyed him. The wolf would never in a million years admit that he was jealous.

 

"What's that look for?"

 

Niall snorted and barked a laugh. It was obvious Harry really liked Liam. Harry just rolled his eyes and went to do the dishes.

 

Niall turned on a documentary about platypi and watched in fascination.

 

Harry finished the dishes and came to lay down on the couch to cuddle, his head on Niall’s belly. He tried not to think about how Niall was technically naked and his dick was just a small reach away.

 

When another documentary about wolves came on, Niall howled along obnoxiously.

 

Harry jerked up from where he had been daydreaming peacefully. "Hey! You're not in the woods! You don't have to howl," he complained.

 

Niall just stuck his tongue out at Harry before continuing to howl.

 

“That's it!” Harry tackled him playfully to the floor, where they wrestled and Harry tried to pretend he didn't see the red tip of Niall's cock poking out of its shaft. It wasn't the first time it'd happened. In fact, it happened a lot when Niall was overexcited. But it was the first time Harry had to stop himself from reaching over and coaxing the whole thing out. After a few more minutes, Harry stated he was gonna go shower, chuckling when Niall jumped back onto the sofa to finish watching the documentary. He rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom, welcoming the hot spray.

 

No, he didn't wank...even though he wanted to.

 

When he was finished, he put on boxers and walked into the bedroom, drying his hair. He smiled when his phone pinged, sure it was a message from Liam, and he was right.

 

_I had such a good time today_

 

Harry bit his lip hard against a smile, typing out the response. **Me too**

 

_would you let me take you out tomorrow?_

 

Harry squealed and hastily replied. **I would love that :)**

 

_great! I'll text you tomorrow. Goodnight, beautiful x_

 

He squealed again, unsure what to compliment back. Hunk? Sexy? Dreamboat? Perfection? He shook his head. **Goodnight xxx** He sighed happily and turned to the bed, letting out a slight squeak when he saw Niall laying there, glaring at him.

 

“Ni! When did you get in here?”

 

The wolf just growled. He’d been there the whole time, and was completely ignored and he didn't appreciate that, than you very much.

 

Harry laid next to the wolf and turned off the lights. “Isn't Liam gorgeous? His eyes are so warm and deep. And his lips...they're so plush and pink. And his smile is so cute!” Harry babbled, trying hard not to think that he really also wanted to date Niall. Very badly.

 

The wolf let out another light growl and put his paw over Harry's mouth.

 

He pushed it off right away. “Okay, okay. Goodnight.” And without another thought, Harry was off to more dreams that would sadly never come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))) comment or I'll never update again
> 
>  
> 
> .
> 
> Okay, yes I will but I love knowing what you guys think!


End file.
